pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:OwocekTV/Guide how to extract Patapon files
__TOC__ Introduction First of all, sorry for my bad English, hope I'm understandable enough. This is guide how to edit all files that Patapon have, feel free to leave a comment with your opinion, or if you have any problem! Requirements All you need is an .iso copy of Patapon (any version), you can't use .cso. What to do now?! Simply unpack the .iso with WinRAR or 7zip, easy. Now you have few directories and files. Go to PSP_GAME, and to USRDIR. This folder contains everything we want. If you have "DATA_CMN.BND" file, you are ready to go. DATA_CMN.BND This is the main file which contains everything (with exception in Patapon 3, but later about that). What I need? # QuickBMS #Patapon BMS plugin (right click on this link and select "Download" or copy content from there to a file named "patapon.bms") #DATA_CMN.BND of any Patapon version. How to extract it? That is really simple. #Drag your "patapon.bms" file on QuickBMS.exe, a popup will show. #Select DATA_CMN.BND and press "Open". #Now you are selecting directory where file should be extracted, create folder named "DATA_CMN" or something, and extract it there. #Yeah, you have extracted a BND file! Notice that, you can extract every BND file with that method, so, good luck! DATAMS.BND You said about Patapon 3, aren't you? Yeah, Patapon 3 have unique file that contains every single graphic file and sound file. Unfortunately, this file is encrypted... You can't extract this normally. It's also splitted in half, DATAMS.HED, which is not encrypted. But, Patapon 3 Multiplayer Demo doesn't have encrypted DATAMS.BND, so you can freely extract it and obtain music and graphics files. I have EBOOT.PBP, how can I extract it? #Download PSN PKG Decryptor & Extractor #Open this program and simply put there your EBOOT.PBP. #Program should create you an .iso of your EBOOT, extract it with WinRAR or 7zip, and you have all contents now! :) Music converting Few things you must know Patapon music files are stored in .sgd and .dat files. They have two types, VAG and AT3. How to determine which one I have? #Download a Hex Editor (no matter what). Recommended HxD for Windows. #Open your file with Hex Editor #If you can see at beginning some names with "vag", you know it's a VAG music file. #If you see only random symbols that haven't any sense - it's an AT3. How can I convert a VAG? #Download PSound. #Open your file with this. #Now you have listed some files. You can change pitch (rate) through settings, etc #Select files you want to convert (you can play them in PSound), and click File -> Convert. How can I convert an AT3? That is more complicated. #Download AT3toWAV #Download Nova Software Extractor (press that yellow button) #Copy AT3toWAV to PSP (like any other PSP game, ms0:/PSP/GAME/AT3toWAV/EBOOT.PBP ) #Put your file to Nova Software Extractor (select .wav, and deselect .txt!) #Some wav files should shown. Extract them somewhere. #Now that is true AT3 file. Copy extracted files to ms0:/PSP/MUSIC #Open AT3toWAV. #Select folder with AT3 files #Click convert (buttons are inverted so click Circle) #Now your files are converted to wav! :) Texture converting This program won't work for Patapon 3 by now. #Download gxt2png #Create a new text file and name it "compile.bat" #Open compile.bat with Notepad #Put there this line "gxt2png gxtFile folderToExtract". gxtFile – file you want to convert folderToExtract – folder where files will be extracted #Run compile.bat #Your file has been converted! I really want Patapon 3 contents, but DATAMS.BND is encrypted! For now, I discovered a new method to extract Patapon 3 files without touching DATAMS.BND. However this method is limited to place, where you doing this. We will do a RAM dump, because Patapon 3 stores files in RAM memory. PPSSPP (simplier) method #Go to place where you want to extract files from (mission, hideout) #Select Debug -> Memory viewer #Right click at any address and select "Dump" #You have dumped Patapon RAM, congrats! #Open it with Hex Editor #Now copy any resource you want from there. PSP method #Install NitePR/CoderPR plugin #In the game, press 2 times "Home/PS" button #Press + and - button same time #Now you are in plugin menu, press START #Go to PRX tab, and press "Dump RAM" #Close game and connect PSP to PC by USB cable #Search for dumpX.ram (X is a number) #Copy it somewhere on your drive #Open it with Hex Editor #Now copy any resource you want from there. Headers By editing files with Hex Editor you may see some weird text at beginning, like BND or SGXD. That is a file header. By this you know what file is it inside (extensions may be spoof of true file) BND - Patapon archive format .< - GZIP archive (WinRAR) SGXD - Audio file XXG.01.0OMG - unknown (GMO?) XXG.01.0MIG - Texture file OMG.00.1PSP - Animation file (open with Noesis) FNTL - Font file PSMF0015 - PMF video file To-do list *Recompiling and editing files Category:Blog posts